Surrounded By Death
by ninjaintraining01
Summary: After Ziva's accident...some strange things start to happen. AU and OOC
1. The Accident

"**Drive safe." They always tell me that when I leave. Always. Or even better, "Don't kill yourself on your way home." She laughs as she stops at the red light. She thinks she'll save them the worry and actually drive the speed limit and not run traffic light tonight. **

**The light turns green and she presses the gas pedal lightly at first and slowly going faster. Something doesn't seem right. 'Just go, everything is fine' she thinks. She turns her head to see a large SUV coming straight towards her. **

**A million thoughts are running through her head. Then they stop as her car tumbles around and around. The only time she drives safely is the time something bad happens. Great. What is Gibbs going to say? Will she live? **

**Her last thought before everything goes black was one person. Tony.**


	2. Dead?

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to...I don't own NCIS...If I did, That new girl would not e coming on and Tony and Ziva would already be married. :)**

**Enjoy**

Team Gibbs waited in the waiting room patiently…for the most part. Gibbs was pacing the floor, making marks as he did. Abby was sitting in one of the chairs as she cried her heart out on McGee's shoulder. Ducky and Palmer were sitting while Ducky told one of his stories. And Tony was sitting wondering how in the world they got here, in a hospital, waiting for Ziva to get out of surgery.

Gibbs looked at his senior field agent and sighed. It was obvious he loved Ziva. He walked over to Dinozzo and stood in front of him. No reaction. Gibbs head slapped him. Tony looked up at him.

"Thanks, Boss." He whispered. Gibbs just nodded and clasped a hand on his shoulder. Tony nodded and sighed.

"Miss. David?" A nurse walked into the waiting room covered in blood.

"Da-veed." Ducky corrected her, "How is she?"

The nurse sighed, "I'm so sorry."

**…**

Blackness. That's all Ziva saw. But she heard voices. Tali, her mother, Ari. She heard the names of everyone she's killed. She heard the lies she's been told. Then they all stopped.

**…**

"I'm so sorry. We couldn't revive Miss. David. She is dead." The nurse sighed, "Do you have any questions?"

Abby's sobs got louder, Ducky and Palmer looked like they were in shock, and Gibbs just looked at Tony. He looked devastated, like someone took the life out of him.

**…**

Ziva couldn't feel anything. Where did the voices go? Who is messing with her?

"Hello," She yelled, "Is anyone there? Am I dead?"

"Not yet," A voice beamed, "But you're getting there."

"Who are you?"

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. I am ashamed. You don't remember me? We spent three long months together."

"Saleem…"

**…**

"Can we see her?" Gibbs asked. The nurse thought for a minute.

"I don't see why not. You are federal agent. Follow me."

**…**

"Ahh, now you remember."

"O how could I forget." Ziva laughed, "How about you grow a pair and come out of your hiding spot."

"I am right in front of, sweetheart." Ziva could hear the smile he had on his face.

"Why can't I see you?"

"Because…"

**…**

The nurse walked the team to the O.R. They all walked in and saw Ziva's lifeless form. Abby started crying again, McGee hugged Abby, Palmer and Ducky just stared at nothing, Gibbs closed his eyes, and Tony let a few tears escape as he walked toward Ziva. He took her hand and slowly brought it to his lips. As he gently put it by her side, he heard a gasp.

Ziva was gasping for air that she desperately needed. She heard several people coming to her side. She heard Tony yelling her name and Abby yelling several things that she could not understand.

"Miss. David? Can you hear me?" She heard a deep voice that she assumed belonged to a doctor.

"Yes."

"Do you feel any physical pain?"

"Yes."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know I can't see."

**Hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed. And for those of you that are wondering, I don't know why the first chapter is bold, I didn't make it like that. And it was short beause it is where I thought I should stop. The rest will be longer tho...I promise :) Thanx for reading **


	3. Blindness

**Sorry this chapter is shorter, I had school so I didn't really have time to write much. There will definately be more in the next chapters, tho. **

**Did anyone else see last nights NCIS. It was REALLY good...at least I thought so. I wonder what Tony and Ziva did during those 3 hours of being trapped...lol...**

**Disclaimer: Sigh...I still don't own NCIS :( But I own this idea :)**

**ENJOY!**

"Her eyes are wide open!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I see." The doctor said while examining Ziva.

"Then what's going on?"

The doctor turned to Gibbs, "Please, Agent Gibbs, calm down."

"She's blind. Isn't she?"

The room went quiet for a moment. The doctor took a deep breath.

"Temporarily."

"Temporarily?" Ducky asked, breaking Gibbs and the doctors staring match.

"When Miss David's car flipped, she hit her head. I wouldn't get too worried about this for about 12-48 hours."

"My head hurts." Everyone turned to see Ziva lying on the operating table. They almost forgot she was in the room. Tony ran over to her.

"It will get better. I promise." Ziva's eyes seemed to be everywhere. They were never focused on one spot for too long. He hated to see her like this.

"Where are you?" Tony grabbed her hand.

"Right here." He brought her hand to his lips again. She focused her eyes on him and sighed. Her doctor coughed.

"Lets get her into a room."

…

"I hate this"

It was the next day and the whole team was in Ziva's small hospital room.

"We heard you the last 14 times you said it." Gibbs replied a little annoyed.

"Sorry, Gibbs."

"I have a rule against those."

"I know, sorr…never mind."

Ziva had patches over eyes to protect them from dirt or anything. She always complained that they were blocking her view but was repeatedly reminded that she couldn't see anyway. She argued that they wouldn't know that because the patches were covering her eyes. Today, Ziva's doctor, Dr. Brian, was taking them off to check her eyes.

"Are we ready Miss David?" Dr. Brian asked walking into her room.

"Yes!" Ziva jumped up of excitement.

"Whoa…slow down there."

"Right…sorr…ugh" Ziva crossed her arms over her chest in defeat, alighting a laugh out of the team.

"Okay, this won't hurt a bit." He carefully pulled the patches from Ziva's eyes.

"Anything?" Tony asked, hope in his voice. Ziva smirked at him.

"Nice tie." Everyone smiled, but no one missed Tony and Ziva's intense staring contest.

**Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are welcomed. I bet you guys will never guess what happens next. Ally...NO SPOILING IT lol ILY 3 **

**Next chapter will be up soon :)**


	4. Who is Who?

**OKAY...SO WELL...I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY RIGHT NOW...THIS IS AWKWARD...O CRAP...my caps lock was on lol**

**Disclaimer: DAMN...I STILL DO NOT OWN NCIS...HEY SANTA...LOL**

**Enjoy.**

One week later, Ziva was released from the hospital with a broken wrist. Everyone knows she can take care of herself, but Gibbs was being way over protective.

"You are staying with Tony." Ziva didn't mind, she loved Tony, but she wasn't going to let Gibbs know that.

"But why? I can take care of myself."

"I know. But I don't want you by yourself."

"Ugh." Ziva picked up her bag and started walking towards the hospital exit.

"And Ziva.." She turned around "No killing each other," He gave her a smile "Please." Ziva sighed but then smiled back. She then exited the hospital and walked towards Dinozzo's car.

…

Tony was leaning against his Mustang waiting for Ziva. He spotted her right away as she walked out of the hospital doors. She still looked beautiful with her black cast and her hair flying everywhere. He cracked a smile and watched her smile back.

"Where's Gibbs?" He asked.

"Finishing my release forms. He won't be out for awhile."

"Really?" He teased with a smile on his face. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"Really." She mocked with a smile before she rose up and placed a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, he pulled her back up for a long, passionate kiss.

"I can not believe that Gibbs has not figured us out yet." Ziva stated as they pulled away.

"I was really worried about you."

"I know."

"Don't you dare scare me like that again."

"I promise."

"Promise?" Tony stuck his pinky finger out in front of her face.

"What are you doing?" Ziva looked at his finger with one eyebrow raised.

"Pinky promise. Don't tell me you have never made a pinky promise."

"Can not say that I have."

"O gosh. Well you hook your pinky around mine and you…ahh…what the…O, hi boss." Tony and Ziva let go of each other as they saw Gibbs standing right next to them after he head slapped Dinozzo.

"You two were going to tell me eventually, right?"

"Yes, Gibbs." Ziva told him.

"Good," He smiled at the couple "How long has this been…" He gestured between the two.

"Six months." Tony braced himself for another head slap. Gibbs smiled and shook his head.

"I'm happy for you two." He hugged Ziva gently "He hurts you, he's dead." She just smiled. "Keep it out of the office." With that, Gibbs walked to his car and drove away. Tony sighed in relief.

"Well that went…"

"Who is that?" Ziva pointed to a car at the back of the lot.

"Who is what?" Tony turned in all directions.

**Idk if this chapter is short or not...you tell me by REVIEWING...please :)**


	5. Who Are You?

**Sorry if this is a little short. I have state testing next week so I have a load of homework and haven't really had time to write. I was texting during chemistry (I'm not suppose to...so don't tell my teacher) and I got an idea for this chapter but then got writers block...so here it is FINALLY. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get NCIS for my Bday...Maybe nest time :(**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva sat on Dinozzo's couch watching ZNN and drinking a cup of tea. She set her tea on the coffee table and glanced up at the television. She was really lucky she put her tea down or else she might of dropped it on the floor. ZNN was reporting a gang shooting that happened early yesterday morning. The man that was murdered was the same man she saw in the parking lot. He died at 1100...she was released at 1300.

Ziva was on the verge of hyperventilating. The man was dead. She must have hit her head in the car accident. This was just impossible. Tony walked into his apartment.

"Hey."

"…Hey…"

"What's up with you?" She then noticed the small paper bag he was carrying.

"I am wonder what is in that bag."

"Well if you really want to know…" He pulled a red velvet jewelry box out of the bag and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked innocently.

Ziva was stunned. Sure they have been dating for awhile, but he didn't show any signs of proposing. He wasn't even the type to commit. But she loved him to pieces.

"Of course I will." They were both beaming now. Tony picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her when he put her down and she stopped giggling like a little school girl. The kiss was growing rapidly by the minute. Eventually they made their way to his bedroom.

…

At about 0200, Ziva put on Tony's shirt and made her way to his kitchen. She made herself some tea and sat on the couch with her legs tucked under herself.

A wave a cold air passed by her. She looked towards the bathroom door with a curious glance. Then, she heard whispers.

"I thought I lost you." She turned around to see Tony standing in the bedroom doorway. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I am right here."

"I mean after the accident. I thought I lost you."

"Why? What happened?" Maybe this would answer some questions. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. She leaned into his side.

"They said your car rolled down a hill. That got me scared. Then they said the procedure didn't go to well. You died for about ten minutes." Ziva was speechless.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How did I come back?" She was confused.

"Well, I like to think it is because of me. I kissed your hand and you woke up." She smiled at him.

"Maybe it was because of you." Tony laughed.

"Maybe." Tony kissed her.

"Go back to bed." He looked at her expectantly, "I'll be right there."

"Okay." He smiled at her and then headed towards the bedroom door.

Ziva heard the whispers again.

"Can she hear us?"

"Can she see us?"

"Let's find out."

Ziva made her way towards the bathroom door. Her hand was inches away form the handle when she felt something wet and warm on the bottom of her feet and between her toes. When she looked down, she was horrified. There was blood coming out of the bathroom.

Ziva quickly opened the door to see her worst nightmare. A women with jeans and a black NCIS jacket on her body. She also saw that this women was bloody all over her forehead and the blood was dripping down onto the floor. Ziva was horrified. What was going on?

"Who are you?"

**If you review...I'll update sooner :)**


	6. Kate

**I loved the reviews everyone left. They made my day :) I'm giving you guys a treat because my school had a half day therefore, I had A LOT of time to kill. Most of you were right about the woman...even you VanessaCarlton. I am going to warn everyone tho. Starting on Tuesday, i might not update for like...a month because I have state testing for the WHOLE month. and then towards May I have another state test and finals so I won't update often then either. But when summer comes I will update so much you will probably get tired of me lol. If I post during those times tho...they won't be as long as this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:WAT?...I still don't own NCIS...some things in this world are just so wrong...**

**Enjoy 3 **

The women was stunned. She just looked at Ziva like she had two heads. The women turned around as if she thought someone was behind her.

"I am talking to you." Ziva pointed to her. The women then pointed to herself, "Yeah." Ziva thought this women was crazy. Then she finally spoke.

"You can see me?"

"Why do you think I am talking to you?" The women closed her eyes.

"O gosh. I never thought this would happen." Ziva was dumbfounded, but she wanted answers.

"Okay I am going to ask this again and I expect an answer this time," The women nodded, "Who are you?"

"Former special agent Kate Todd." Kate stuck out her hand for Ziva to shake. Seeing the blood, Ziva refused.

"You are suppose to be dead. Why are you in my boy…fiancé's apartment?"

"Oh, I am dead, but you can see me for some apparent reason…maybe it's because you died but had the luxury of living again." Kate seamed angry.

"Yeah…I am going to let you have your little temper tantrum while I go to sleep and wake up from this…whatever it is." Ziva was about to close the door when Kate stopped her.

"You're not dreaming." Ziva whirled around to see Kate smiling at her, "You are fully awake…well, I don't know about the fully part but you are awake."

Ziva stared blankly at her. "Yeah…right…I'm going to bed now."

…

Ziva awoke to the sound of traffic outside on the D.C. streets and the smell of bacon being cooked. She opened her eyes and jumped up. Kate was hovering over the bed.

"What the hell is going on." Ziva was way passed freaked out.

"I told you it wasn't a dream." Ziva looked at her with an un-amused expression.

"Really, you are going to play the 'I told you so' game now, while I am on the verge of a breakdown."

"Well…I thought about it…"

"What is going on?"

"Well, I talked to some people and they said that you can see ghosts now 'cause you died for a bit…this is awesome, now I have someone to talk to."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How could you have talked to some people if I am the only one who can see you? And who said I was going to talk to you?" Kate was a little disappointed until she saw Ziva's smirk.

"I talked to some…dead people…about this. And you have no choice but to talk to me because I need your help."

"Help?"

"Uh huh."

"With…"

"Crossing me over." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do." Ziva got out of bed. She out her robe on and made her way to the kitchen.

…

"Good morning, beautiful." Tony smiled as Ziva walked into his view.

"I can't believe Gibbs allowed this." Kate was shaking her head in disbelief. Ziva glared at her.

"Shut up."

"Huh?" Tony looked at her confused.

"Not you."

"Who else is here?"

"What? Oh, uh, never mind." Ziva stood on her toes and kissed Tony good morning. As she was walking away, Tony grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Yeah, where do you think you're going?" Kate asked laughing. Ziva rolled her eyes. Tony let go of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it is just…" She smelled something burning. Saved by the bacon, "Your bacon is burning." Tony quickly turned around.

"Crap." Ziva laughed.

…

Ziva sat on Tony's couch while he was at NCIS. She was watching some show about a women who can see ghosts and was intrigued by it. If this was how the women lived, Ziva could do the same thing. Cases would be solved a lot faster. The show came back on from its commercial break. The women was in a jungle. And then a giant plant hovered over her. Ziva turned the TV off. Then again, maybe this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Don't let that scare you off." Kate was now sitting next to Ziva. Ziva jumped five feet away from Kate.

"Did I scare the big bad assassin?" Kate laughed. Ziva settled down.

"You did your homework."

"O yeah."

"Who told you?"

"People…dead people to be exact."

"Yeah…of course."

"Do I scare you?"

"Scare me? No. Freak me out? Sometimes. Creep the living hell out of me? Yeah." Kate frowned.

"I'm offended."

"Good." Ziva got up and headed for the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere you will not be." Kate frowned.

"But you have to help me."

"Why?"

"Well, first, you're the only one who can see me. And second, I will haunt you till your death If you don't." Kate smiled. Ziva had a horrified expression on her face.

"You are desperate. Are you not?"

"Yeah. I am."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take me to NCIS."

"Why did you not follow Dinozzo?"

"Because I need you there."

"I am not talking to anyone for you. They will think I am crazy and will probably fire me."

"No, no. I don't want you to talk to anyone. I just want you to show me how everyone is doing. If they are all happy and okay, I will cross over."

"What about your sister?"

"I already know she's okay."

"Okay. Let's go." Ziva grabbed her coat and was walking out the door.

"How do you plan on getting there?" Kate was confused. She wrecked her car, how was she getting anywhere?

"Walking. Why does no one do that anymore?" Ziva asked walking out the door.

"Maybe because we live in the 21st century." Ziva looked at Kate, "Maybe because you live in the 21st century and I just walk he earth." Ziva smiled.

"That is better."

…

Ziva walked into the squad room of Team Gibbs. Tony and McGee were sitting in their respectful desks and Gibbs, as usual, was no where in sight. Kate appeared in the middle of the of the small area. Tony got up and put a report on Gibbs desk, walking through Kate as he did. Ziva made a face of disgust. Kate laughed.

"Get that look off your face. He is about to speak to you." Ziva smiled as Tony turned around.

"Hey, beautiful. What brings you here?" Tony then looked worried, "How did you get her?" Ziva scoffed.

"I walked. Why is that so hard to comprehend?" Tony laughed.

"Because no one does anymore." Ziva rolled her eyes. Tony smiled and put his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" McGee asked, slightly shocked. Tony kissed Ziva's head.

"I am holding my fiancé, McNosey. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, yeah. I actually do." Tony glared at him.

"Why?"

"Because no one told me." McGee smiled, "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you, McGee."

"Why are you thanking McGee?" Gibbs asked entering the squad room.

"Because he congratulated me and Tony on our engagement." Ziva smiled at him. Gibbs was about to repeat McGee's words but was interrupted by a squeal.

"O my gosh. I am so happy. I didn't even know you two were together. Why didn't you tell me. Never mind, better late than never. Oh, Ziva. You and me have some major planning to do. I knew it. You and Tony are so made for each other. I am so happy for you." Abby was turning blue.

"Breathe, Abigail." Ducky reminded her. Abby took a breath and kept her mouth shut. She hugged the happy couple instead.

"Why are you two up here?" Gibbs asked.

"We have our lunch break." Abby answered, "We should all just go now. Celebrate the fantastic news."

"Alright. Let's go." Gibbs replied.

…

An hour and a half later, Ziva walked into Tony's apartment. She took her jacket off and took an Advil for her headache. She kept hearing whispers in her head and they were driving her insane, although she was pretty sure she was already there. And as if on cue, Kate showed up.

"The voices aren't gonna go away from an Advil."

"It is suppose to make the headache go away. How do I get rid of them?" Ziva asked rubbing her temples.

"I cross over." Ziva slumped, "No I'm not kidding. If you help me cross over, they will go away because you understand the terms and conditions to your new gift."

"Gift?" Ziva scoffed, "This seems like a curse to me." Kate shook her head.

"I see it as a gift."

"That is because I am the one helping you."

"Oh yeah. Well, it worked. I see the light." Kate smiled, "I see how happy everyone is. Abby has another best friend, McGee is overjoyed by the family bond everyone has, same as Ducky, Gibbs thinks of you as a daughter. I also see how happy you make Tony. He has never committed to women as he has to you. I wish you and everyone else good luck." Kate walked toward the bathroom door and disappeared. The voices in Ziva's head stopped. Her headache was gone and she heard nothing except two words, "Thank you."

**I hope you readers liked that. I had a blast writing it. I can't wait for the next one. I have volleyball intermirals against other homerooms in my grade and I can't wait to do that. And I get to referee the other games and grades :) That all starts monday. I have the best players on my team because two of the girls are always on my team for any sport we play in P.E. and the guy is a master at it and the other girl is REALLY tall. So i think we'll win. Can't wait to tell you how it goes.**

**The more reviews, the faster i update :) **


	7. An Unexpected Surprise

**I started volleyball on Monday and lost...but today we WON! I was sooo happy :) I had this really cool play where I did a backflip in the air and hit the ball onto the other side, the other team was so shocked they didn't even go for it and we got the point :) now I am called Ninja haha. I took my first state test and found out it will just be this week I have tests and then I have a week off and then i have another week of tests...then the rest is undeterminded. So next week I will work REALLY hard on this...IF I GET 20 REVIEWS OR MORE. If I get less...then the next chapter will be really short...**

**Disclaimer: Damn...NCIS needs to go on sale...it costs a lot...i am saving all of my money to through it away on a new ipod...then NCIS haha jk jk**

**Bet you weren't expecting this to happen ENJOY :)**

Ziva was back at work a week late, and she was beaming. No ghosts have crossed her path and she was ecstatic. The wedding was on the mists of being planned. Abby had been bugging Ziva all week about going dress shopping.

"Please, Ziva?" Abby was all but begging on her knees.

"No!"

"How about tomorrow?"

"And again, no."

"The next day?"

"Abby!"

"Ok…that's a no. How about next week?" Ziva stopped dead in her tracks. As she turned around she saw Abby on her knees and pouting. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Fine…"

"VICTORY!" Ziva laughed and walked away.

That was last week. This week, they had a case. They just arrived at the crime scene and were getting assignments.

"Dinozzo, bag and tag. McGee, statements. David, photos." Gibbs ordered.

"On it boss." They replied in unison and went their separate ways.

The victim was lying on his back but his head was facing the ground. Tony flinched but Ziva stayed calm. Seeing Kate and her bloody head has made this job a whole lot easier. Tony started looking around while Ziva got out her camera. She was about to take her first photograph when a the victims spirit appeared in front of her. Ziva jumped and almost screamed. Tony laughed as he stood up.

"Talk about a delayed reaction." He kissed her head and got back to work. Ziva looked at him funny but then realized that he can't see the man. She sighed. This was going to be a long case.

"You can see me?" He was obviously shocked.

"Not now." Ziva whispered, looking around to make sure no one could hear. The man looked at her and took one step to the side.

"How about now?" Ziva whipped around to look at him. How stupid was this guy anyway? Instead of the man, she saw Gibbs standing in the middle of the victims spirit. She stopped dead in her tracks. This was going to be a long case.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her like she was going senile.

"Okay…this is a little awkward." The man was shifting into different positions. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked, "You there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I am fine Gibbs just…uh…tired I guess." She replied. Gibbs didn't seem convinced, so she added a smile. He smiled back.

"Alright, go home and get some sleep if you want. Just don't tell the others I let you go that easily. They might hold this over my head when they ask next time." He winked at her and walked away. Ziva smirked his way and walked towards the car.

"You're leaving. I can tell you who killed me." The man towards her.

"You can tell me later." Ziva was starting to get a headache.

…

Ziva got home and was getting ready to take a nap. She was asleep in a few minutes. Her dreams lately have been about her wedding day or of the night Tony proposed. But this time, it was totally different.

She was running in total darkness. She heard voices, but she couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, a light appeared. She ran towards it. When she reached it, she was standing on a set of train tracks. She slowly looked up and saw a 20 feet tall Saleem.

He looked down at her and started to laugh. His laugh was so loud, it caused an earthquake. Ziva was about to run when he turned to normal size.

"Having fun yet, Sweetheart?" He teased.

"I was fine until you showed up." She snapped back with an annoyed smile.

"Oh. I am hurt. And here I thought we were friends." He clutched his heart with his right hand..

"Friends," She scoffed, "Friends my ass."

"Well then, maybe I won't warn you of what's about to came." He started to walk away.

"Wait. What is going to happen." Saleem smiled and turned towards her.

"Everyone you have lost to unfair circumstances will come back to you…eventually."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you will get to see everyone else you have lost the same way you saw Kate. But they need your help, too."

"They are in trouble?"

"No," He assured her, "just merely…lost." Ziva thought for a moment.

"Why should I trust you. You have not given me any reason to." Saleem sighed. He motioned for her to sit. She was confused for a minute but then realized the scene had changed. They were back in Somalia. Her eyes went wide. She was about to attack him when he put his arms up in innocence.

"I am not going to hurt you. I just want to talk, help you understand." She seemed to be considering this. She eventually at down.

"I have done a lot of bad things in my life," Ziva scoffed at this. He stared at her and she shut up, "Anyway, I have done so many bad things in my life, that now, I am cursed into walking the earth for eternity. I had no problem with that at first, but after a while, you start to get lonely. I saw you eventually, right before your car crash, and I felt sorry. I realized how much pain I have caused you and I know now that I deserve this punishment. Then I saw you crash and immediately sprang into action. I got in contact with…a higher power, shall I say…" Ziva interrupted him.

"Who is this higher power? Kate said something about talking to someone to get my back story. I want to know who this person is." Saleem paused for a moment.

"The Angel of Death." Ziva looked like she was in a state of shock for a moment but then encouraged him to go on with his story.

"So I talked to the Angel of Death and he said that you were on his list. You were suppose to die that night, and you did. I asked him if I could have a chance at saving you. He already knew why, he is creepy like that, and he agreed. He gave me a chance and that is how I ended up in your pathway into the light. It was really bright, I was tempted to walk in, but I didn't.'

"I remember it being dark."

"You were blind."

"…right…"

"Anyway, I intercepted your journey into the light and brought you back to life. You are welcome, by the way."

"…thank you."

"Then I heard about your gift and I knew you would need help. I know you are capable of almost anything, but you have never seen anything like this. When Kate showed up I just watched from the sidelines and you seemed…alright. Freak out a little but, nevertheless, freaked." He snickered a little until he saw Ziva's face.

"Yeah, back to the story."

"Good idea."

"While you were at lunch with your friends, the Angel of Death pulled me aside and he told me I had another task. I had to help you throughout all of this." He motioned between them, "So here I am now, helping." The scene changed again. She was in her bedroom. She looked on the bed and saw herself fast asleep. She saw Saleem smile.

"I am glad you are alright. That you have a life now, someone you love." He looked at her engagement ring on her left hand. "I am glad I did not kill you." He sighed, "I must go now, good luck." Ziva watched him leave.

"Wait," Saleem turned towards her, "Who am I going to see next?"

"You will see," He turned toward the door, "You will see."

Before Ziva could register that he was gone, She was fully awake leaning up on her bed. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal when she heard a woman voice her name.

"Ziva?"

**so remember, FOR A LONGER CHAPTER I MUST HAVE 20 REVIEWS OR MORE IF I DON'T HAVE THAT, THAN I WILL BE A BITCH AND WRITE A SHORT CHAPTER :) thank you for your time :) I have volleyball again tomorrow...wish me luck :)**


	8. Stop Blaming Yourself

**Sorry i did not update soon. I have been taking my state tests and they are a pain :( But on a good note, I was voted MVP for my volleyball team :) I had this amazing play where I served the ball then quickly ran up to the weakest player on my team (She moved out of the way when th eball came towards her) and hit it across the net and the I jumped and slid to the out of bounds and rebounded the ball, hitting it over the net and scoring the point :) We won that game, but we got last place in the finals :( after that slide, my knee almost snapped out of its socket so I had to recenter it and it grossed my male, football coach science tacher out. Yeah well, I took one for the team. i am now also on . I have the same penname and everything. I posted a story I wrote last year for english about a man whos wife died of an overdose of drugs and his bff Tommy's wife Gina (haha I had to:) had stage V cancer. I got an A+ on it so I guess it's alright. anyway, I will stop babbling like Abby now.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask...**

**Enjoy whatever chapter this is...as you can tell, i have lost track.**Ziva turned to face the person who called her and realized that it was someone she knew. Someone familiar to her. She was now facing her.

Jenny.

Ziva was half convinced that she was going to yell and scream but her face was calm and happy. Obviously something was wrong though if she wasn't in the light.

"Jenny," Ziva smiled at her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you are here."

"Honestly, I don't know why I am here. I know what you can do and I didn't believe it at first, but one minute I'm with...him...and the next I am here." Jenny looked totally lost.

"You were with the Angel of Death." It was a statement.

"Yes."

"He knows that you have some unfinished business here. You can't move on until that is done."

"Well, I need help."

"I'll do whatever I can to help."

"I want you to make everyone stop blaming themselves for my death." Ziva looked at her blankly. The she laughed.

"No." Jenny was confused.

"Come again."

"No. I am not going to talk to everyone for you, they will think I am crazy. They might put me in a nut house." Ziva calmed down. "I don't want that."

"You don't want what?" Ziva turned around to see Tony standing in the bedroom doorway. She looked at Jenny and then back at Tony.

"I don't want you blaming yourself for Jenny's death." Tony smiled.

"I don't blame myself anymore. It was her choice to go alone and I was just following orders. You on the other hand, soon to be Mrs. Dinozzo, need to settle down. What are you doing awake? I thought you were tired?"

"I was, I just woke up."

"Oh, well then..." Tony jumped on the bed right next to Ziva and pulled her into his arms. "Good morning, Beautiful." Ziva giggled and snuggled into Tony's side. That made Tony pull Ziva closer, if it was possible, and kiss the top of her head. Jenny just stared at them.

"I hate to interrupt," Ziva looked at her, "But I really would like to move on...soon." Ziva continued to look at Jenny, then she snuggled into Tony more. Jenny glared at her. Jenny then got this look on her face, but Ziva couldn't read it. Then, Jenny walked up to Ziva and pulled the blankets right off of her. Tony's eyes sprung open as he heard Ziva gasp. He looked at her confused.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. Ziva looked between him, the blankets and Jenny.

"I was not cold anymore," she lied, "Plus, I have to go see Gibbs soon anyway."

"Why."

"To let him know I am okay."

"Why can't you call him?" Ziva was stuck now. What was she suppose to say.

"Well you know Gibbs. He is most likely working on that damn boat of his so he will answer his phone and I do not want him to worry about me. You know he will if he does not here any word that I am okay." Yeah that will work, she thought. Tony looked at her for a moment, then he nodded. Ziva found her keys and left for Gibbs house.

...

Ziva had a feeling he was waiting for. He always knew when she would be there. She just stopped at a red light, deciding she would drive like a normal human. She needed to think of what to tell Gibbs. How was she suppose to just bring Jenny's death into the conversation?

"You could always tell him the truth..." Ziva turned to look at Jenny, who was now sitting in the passengers seat of her car. "I always knew what you were thinking." Jenny stated smiling. Ziva just rolled her eyes. The light turned green and she started driving.

Ziva finally made it to Gibbs house. She knew his door was unlocked so she let herself in and made her way to his basement. The room was dusty and dim. Gibbs was working on his boat. She sighed and made her way down the stairs toward Gibbs. He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. He noticed.

"Everything okay, Ziver?" She smiled at her nickname. He pulled out a seat for her and motioned for her to sit.

"Yes…for me at least." She said as she sat down. Gibbs looked at her like she grew two heads. Ziva sighed. "You still blame yourself for Jenny's death."

"How do you know that?" Gibbs asked incredulously. Ziva looked towards Jenny, who was now standing behind Gibbs.

"A little crow told me."

"A little birdie told me, Ziver."

"Oh I know the saying." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Who could have possibly told you. I haven't talked about that since she died." Ziva knew that he deserved an answer, and the way Jenny looked at her, Ziva felt the courage to tell Gibbs the truth. She didn't have time to think of the consequences before she spoke.

"Jenny told me."

"Not possible, Ziver she's…"

"Dead. I know. I can see her spirit though." Gibbs stared at her in disbelief.

"If this is some cruel joke Dinozzo put you up to, it's not…"

"This isn't a joke. You really think I would hurt you that much just so that Tony and I could have a good time. You are sadly mistaken Gibbs." She got up and turned to leave when Jenny appeared in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I can't let this happen." With that, Jenny jumped into Ziva's body and now had complete control. Ziva's body fell over. Gibbs rushed over to her.

"Ziver, are you okay?" He lifted her head into his lap.

"I'm not Ziva, Jethro."

"Ziva, you're really scaring me."

"I thought you were fearless."

"When it comes to you and your health now a days, I get petrified."

"Well don't worry about a dead persons health too much. There really isn't any flu going around I promise."

"Ziver, you are not…"

"Like I said, I am NOT Ziva."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." They both looked over to see Ziva's ghostly form standing a few feet away, hands on her hips. Gibbs looked at her and then towards the person in his lap.

"Jenny?" He couldn't believe it.

"Hello, Jethro." Ziva's body smiled.

"Oh, please." Ziva's ghostly form snorted, rolling her eyes, "May I please have my body back?"

"Wait a moment, Ziver." Gibbs commanded, never taking his eyes off of Ziva's body. Ziva rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't let you blame yourself any longer for my death. There was nothing you could do. I was going to die anyway."

"I could have gone with you."

"No. Tony and Ziva were meant to do that, not you. I was in that alone and I would have left you behind anyway. It was for your own safety."

"If I had followed you, you would have lived longer."

"And suffer from my illness. I don't think so. I am happy I died the way I did, instead of alone and delusional." Jenny smiled at him gently, "It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you or anyone for what happened to me." Gibbs looked her over for a moment and nodded.

"I could never stop thinking about what I could have done to save you. But for you, I will stop kicking myself about it." They stared at each other intimately for a few moments until they were interrupted.

"Hello, I am still here. I would LOVE to be back in my own body right about now." Ziva said, waving her arms in the air. Jenny and Gibbs both laughed.

"Take care of her, Jethro. She's a gem." Gibbs smiled.

"I know." Jenny and Gibbs were leaning closer, about to kiss, when they were interrupted, again.

"Oh no, not with my body." Ziva protested. They both looked at her and sighed. Jenny switch positions with Ziva and smiled at the father, daughter look Gibbs and Ziva had. Ziva opened her eyes and looked up towards Gibbs. Gibbs the breath he was holding out and hugged Ziva tightly. Ziva looked over Gibbs shoulder and at Jenny. Jenny lipped the words thank you to Ziva. She smiled back in return. Jenny then turned around and disappeared into the light. Ziva closed her eyes and hugged Gibbs tighter. He knew Jenny was gone.

…

Ziva unlocked her door and walked into the apartment. She threw her keys on the kitchen table and her coat somewhere in the room. She was ready to go to sleep for hours and not wake up. She entered her bedroom and saw Tony already asleep. It was 0100 hours. After Jenny left, Ziva helped Gibbs work on his boat and was nagging him about what he was naming this one. All he told her was that he had a name picked out but he was now going to change it. She decided not to push the issue any further.

Tony was laying in her bed still in his suit and shoes. Ziva smiled at the sight and took his shoes off. He stirred a little bit until he was almost completely awake.

"Hey, Beautiful. Did you just get back?"

"Yes. Gibbs and I got into a conversation and lost track of time."

"Oh, what did you talk about?"

"Oh, you know, random things. Us." She lied. She knew he was too tired to push the issue.

"Okay. Are you coming to bed now?"

"Ken…yes"

"You are tired. You're mixing up your languages." Tony chuckled.

They both changed into pajamas and slipped under the blankets. Ziva turned around into Tony's arms and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Soon, she heard his breathing even out, indicating that he was asleep. She thought about what had happened today and smiled. She could get used to helping the dead. She liked the fact that she was special and had a gift. Life was peaceful right now. But by the way Saleem was looking at her from the corner of her room, she knew it wasn't going to last.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I didn't get 20 reviews like I hoped :( but I felt generous and creative so I gave you guys a longer chapter. I really hope people review tho because I feel like no one is reading this and if no one id reading it than I will not continue...so review !1**

**Thank you for your time :)**


	9. What The Hell Is Going On?

**WOW! It has been a while since I have posted last. I am officially done with state testing for the year, but I have my finals at the end :( We had an author named Wendy Mass visit our school today. I have not really read her books so, yeah.**

**Anyway, I am having a lot of fun writing this story and can't wait to finish it :) This is far from over and I have a LOT of plans for the near future. But there is the fact that I have to get it down on paper first. I would love to hear what you readers want to see happen and maybe I can wiggle it into the plot...but I am NOT promising anything. I want to know what you guys think will happen, too. You can either message me or review. It does not matter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS I would not be writing this lol **

**ENJOY :)**

One month later, Ziva hasn't seen many ghosts. She saw victims spirits, but that's about it. She didn't really expect anything, though. She figured Saleem was giving her some time.

Saleem. She was so surprised by what he confessed. His eyes were so sincere when he spoke. She couldn't help but forgive him. She thought of him as a…friend, now. Every now and then, she will turn around and see him smiling at her or her and Tony after a date or kiss. It felt good to know that he wasn't going to hurt her or Tony.

Team Gibbs was on their way to a crime scene. They just pulled up to the victims house and were getting their gear.

"Cases have been going quickly these days." McGee stated, "We get to the crime scene, Ziva and Gibbs disappear, and we find the murderer." Tony looked at Gibbs and Ziva. They were walking up to the front door, laughing at something Ziva said. He thought of an idea.

Ziva and Gibbs walked inside the house and into the bedroom. A Navy Lieutenant was completely naked and covered in his own blood. Tony and McGee walked in behind them. Tony placed his hand onto Ziva's eyes so she could not see the exposed man. Gibbs head slapped him. Tony mumbled an apology. Ziva was about to laugh when the victims spirit appeared a foot away from her. She gasped instead. Tony and McGee looked at her confused.

"You alright, babe?" Tony asked. McGee and Gibbs rolled their eyes at the pet name. Ziva smiled at him.

"I am just fine, thank you." She gave him a short peck on the lips and turned to Gibbs. "I will search the premises for any evidence. Would you like to come with?" She asked with an expectant look. Gibbs smirked at her.

"Sure. McGee, search the house. Dinozzo, photos." They nodded as Gibbs and Ziva left. Dinozzo waited until he heard the door close and went after them.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked.

"I am going to follow them to find out what they do to get the killer so fast." He answered and then disappeared out the door.

Tony searched everywhere for Gibbs and Ziva and found nothing. He found the possible murder weapon, but he wasn't counting that. Then, he heard Ziva.

"I really wish you would put some pants on." Tony's anger was rising towards Gibbs until he heard Gibbs reply.

"His spirit is naked, too?" Tony was utterly confused.

"Unfortunately, yes." He heard Ziva say, "But do not mention it. He is a little embarrassed."

"Oh."

"Yeah." There was a pause. "Okay." another pause. "What is his address? What does he have against you?" long pause. "Yeah. I guess stealing his girlfriend is good enough motive." Tony had heard enough.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked stepping into Gibbs and Ziva's sight. Ziva had a look of horror on her face and Gibbs just sighed.

"You might as well tell him, Ziver. He is your fiancée." She seemed to be considering this, but then argued.

"He is going to think I am crazy."

"No I won't. I can never think that." Tony reassured her. Ziva kept silent for a few moments before replying.

"I can see ghosts." Tony looked surprised, but then he spoke.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Okay? You are not going to freak out?" Ziva was confused.

"No. I saw a movie about this actually. The guy dies for a few minutes and then he saw ghosts."

"How did you know I started seeing them after I died?"

"I didn't. I was just explaining the movie. Is that when this started?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think that is pretty cool." Tony smiled at Ziva. She smiled back, love in her eyes. He opened his arms out for her and she ran into them. Tony hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She smiled into his chest.

"So who is the killer?" Gibbs asked. Ziva turned and looked at him.

"His girlfriends ex-boyfriend. He killed him because he was convinced the lieutenant stole her from him." She then turned to the victims spirit. He nodded.

"Okay then, let's go." Gibbs ordered.

…

It was 0300, and Ziva was having trouble falling asleep. She even tried a glass of warm milk. She was getting agitated. She decided she should just close her eyes and try to fall asleep.

Ziva was in her living room. She heard someone knock on the door. She opened it and found a dozen vases of a dozen roses sitting in front of her. She smiled and closed the door. She heard someone in her bedroom. She entered her room and saw Tony laying on her bed that was covered in rose peddles. His dress shirt was open and he had a single rose in his mouth. Ziva smiled and moved towards him.

"What is this for?" He took the rose out of his mouth

"For you."

"Why?"

"Do you always have to ask questions?" He asked laughing. She smiled as he leaned up to kiss her. Then he froze. She opened her eyes and heard someone clearing their throat. She turned and saw Saleem. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"I was having a really good dream."

"I see." He smiled "But I have a promise to keep to myself and you need a heads up."

"Heads up? For what?"

"A ghostly visit."

"Who?"

"That is for you to find out. But I can tell you, it will be dangerous."

"Why are you helping me?"

"In a horror movie the victim always asks "why?", but there's never an explanation; and there shouldn't be one. In life the unanswered mysteries are the ones that stay with us the longest, and its what we'll remember in the end."

"…Okay…" Ziva nodded.

"When?"

"Now."

Ziva awoke from her deep sleep, breathing heavily. She got up from her bed and walked towards the mirror. In blood, the words 'You are dead' appeared. Ziva screamed.

**Hope you liked that. And i am going to remind you. You can tell me what you want to see happen and maybe I will include it into the story :) Luv you guys 3**


	10. Danger

**Sorry it too me so long to update. I have had a lot of trouble writing this. I like to surprise you guys every now and then. So i have something to say. I really love all of you reading this. I like to make you guys happy with what you are ready and I want to incorperate some of your ideas into this. You can message me or review on this. It does not matter. I just want see what you guys think and maybe have it in with my ideas. BTW: last time i was trying to say i was on fictionpress but it bleeped it out. sometimes I just don't get this site.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the AMAZING characters. But while i am watching the price, I am going to borrow them ;)**

**Enjoy 3**

Ziva's scream was piercing to Tony. He hated it. He hated hearing the sound of pain coming from her. He got up quickly and raced to put her in his arms. He didn't know why she was screaming. She just stared at the mirror in horror, but there was nothing there.

A ghost. That was it. There was no other explanation. She could be sleep walking. No, This is Ziva he talking about. He held her tighter against him.

Ziva was scared to death. Well, the ghosts plan worked. She didn't want to die. She already lived…she stopped screaming. She turned in Tony's arms to look at him.

"Can you live through death?" She asked. Tony's face went from confused to worried.

"Come again?"

"Can you live through death?" He stared at her for a moment. Her face looked dead serious. Then, he stared laughing. Hard.

"You are the only one I know who would scream her lungs out and then ask that question." He explained in between laughs.

"Well, when someone writes that," She pointed to the mirror, "you would scream, too."

"I don't see anything." Ziva looked at the mirror and saw the words.

"What do you mean you do not see them? They are right there."

"I don't see anything." Ziva was getting frustrated.

"Well, never mind. Let's go back to bed." Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed her arms.

"Tell me what you see." Ziva looked at him and sighed. He believed her, but he just couldn't understand what she was scared of.

"Someone, most likely a ghost, wrote 'You Are Dead' in blood." He looked horrified.

"Okay. Well, that's not what you hear every night."

"Seriously Tony. I am scared." She looked like she was about to cry. Tony hated seeing her like this.

"I know. I will not let anything happen to you, I promise." he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Then they laid in bed and slowly fell back to sleep.

…

That morning, Ziva was in front of her mirror getting ready for the day. She was putting on some eye liner when she saw red come out of her body. She looked down and saw glass imbedded in her shirt and three bullet holes inside her chest. She screamed and dropped her eye liner. She was having trouble breathing when Tony ran into the room. He had a towel hanging loosely around his waist. He looked at her, wide-eyed, horror written all over his face. He gathered her into his arms and she started breathing normal again. She looked down and saw her body was unharmed. She looked at Tony and hugged him like he was her life line. He didn't know what was going on, but he held her just as tightly.

…

Tony and Ziva arrived at work 20 minutes late. McGee looked at them with worried glances as he saw their faces.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine." Replied Ziva.

"You two get in a fight?"

"No. It's complicated McGee." Tony gave him a look that said drop it. McGee was still confused but let it drop. Gibbs came walking around the corner and looked at Ziva with concern. She smiled weakly at him and he knew she didn't want to talk about it. But he would find out later.

"No case today. Just some good old paperwork." He heard McGee and Ziva groan and Tony yell a sarcastic 'YAY!' He smiled at their reactions and got to work.

Ziva was almost done with her pile of paperwork when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up and saw Tony deeply in thought, but he was staring at his own computer. McGee was down with Abby and Gibbs went for a coffee run. She looked around and saw mostly everyone in the building was gone. It wasn't unusual, it was 2300. She looked back toward her own computer and saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her like she was prey. She gasped and jumped back in her seat. Then, she heard Saleem. He was telling her to run. She leaped out of her seat and ran for the elevator. When that didn't come fast enough she dashed down the stairs. When she got down the stairs and into the lobby, she failed to notice Gibbs sipping his coffee in front of her and Tony running after her. She ran into Gibbs and was about to fall when Tony caught her before she hit the ground. But Gibbs had coffee all over his jacket. It didn't look like he noticed, though. He was more concerned with his hyperventilating agent. She was in Tony's arms breathing heavily with fear and the lack of energy from running down three flights of stairs. He gently touched Ziva's arms and she snapped her head out of her daze. She looked like she was calming down. He gave her a look and she sighed. She straightened up and told Gibbs about the previous night, that morning and what just happened. The lobby was just about empty, so she figured no one would hear. Gibbs and Tony exchanged looks of worry.

"Take her home, Dinozzo. Take care of her."

"Will do, Boss." Tony lead Ziva out of the building while Gibbs followed them, on his way for another refill. They didn't notice Abby and McGee standing a few feet away from them. Abby's eyes were filled with surprise and shock. McGee's were a glowing red.

**So...what did you think? Like? Dislike? let me know. Is anyone else excited for Tuesday's episode? I am! I can't wait to see how Tony was oh so long ago. HAHA. Except I can wait for E.J. I hate her with a passion but I kinda like her personality. Reminds me a lot of myself...well, kinda. We are both blonde and feisty lol. But she needs to LEAVE TONY ALONE. GOD. **

**After watching the Roayal Wedding yesterday, got this CRAZY idea about Ziva being a princess and her and Tony having some Royal Wedding of their own haha. Should I write about it? Opinions would be helpful. Thank you for reading 3**


	11. Red Eyes and A Surprise

**Sorry it took so long. State finals are FINALLY done. I have one more in a few weeks, but then I'm done. But I do have a project that is worth 60% of my final grade :/ yea well. My sister is home from college and when i went through one of her bins, i found my clothes in there. when I asked her about it she just replied oops. I am going to be singing for a church event...odd thing is...I don't go to church...anyway...I'll stop babbling.**

**Disclaimer: Really? if you have to ask...**

**Enjoy (I'm not going to type a heart because they never show up :(...)**

Ziva was sitting at her desk the next day. She fell asleep shortly after her and Tony got home. Saleem consoled her in her dream last night. He said he would protect her from any danger. She believed him on some level, but she just felt like he could do nothing. And McGee, well, he was just creepy. He kept looking at her. She didn't like it. Something was off with him and she was making it her mission to find out what it is.

McGee walked into the squad room. His face was a little more lighter. He walked in front of Ziva's desk.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way I have been acting. I don't know what has gotten into me." He looked so guilty. Ziva couldn't stay mad.

"It is fine, McGee. Really."

"No it's not. I'm gonna make it up to you. Meet me in the park at 2100."

"Okay." McGee walked away towards the bathroom. Ziva was a little confused. Then, her phone rang.

"Agent David." She answered.

"Ziva! Get down here." Abby yelled. Before Ziva got a chance to answer…Abby hung up. Ziva glanced at the phone in her hand before shaking her head while putting it back. She got up out of her seat when Tony came running into the bullpen.

"Hey, Babe…where are you going?" He asked. She turned around to face him.

"Abby's lab. She didn't sound to happy."

"Oh. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course. Let's go before she gets overly pissed." He chuckled. Ziva playfully slapped him across the chest. He stared her down and she took off towards the elevator. He chased after her.

…

Somewhere in the distance, someone shook their head at them. He was about to walk toward them but someone else walked right through him. He shook his head again and disappeared.

…

Once in the elevator, Tony put his arms around Ziva's waist and kissed her neck as she stretched it out. She was about to kiss him back when she felt a pair of eyes on them. She stood up straight and looked around. She turned around abruptly and saw…nothing. Tony looked at her with a mix of confusion and worry. She just shook her head and faced forward again. Tony was about to ask her what was wrong, but the elevator doors opened to reveal an upset Abby. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her eyebrows were furrowed together, eyes narrowed and chin up accusingly. Tony was scared for Ziva. Abby turned and walked into her lab. Tony and Ziva looked at each other before following Abby. Abby turned her music off and then looked at Ziva.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked calmly. Ziva looked confused.

"What didn't I tell you"

"That you can see ghosts. I mean you told Tony. But he is your fiancée. Okay I'll let that one go. But Gibbs, you told him. Yet again, he is your boss. He is also like a father to you. But come on, I thought you trusted me. I thought we were best friends." Abby took a deep breath and looked at Ziva. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale. Abby kind of felt bad for her. Tony noticed Ziva's reaction and hugged her to his chest. He then turned to Abby.

"It's a fragile subject. She didn't want to keep a secret from you, she just didn't want people thinking she was a freak." Tony explained as he stroked Ziva's hair, trying to get a reaction. Abby looked at them. She understood what Tony was saying. She walked toward Ziva and touched her arms. Ziva looked at Abby with worry. Abby smiled at her with sorrow. Ziva buried her head in Tony's chest.

"The pity. I see it." She mumbled. Abby's face dropped. She felt bad for Ziva, but she didn't want Ziva to feel bad about it. "I can't take that look. It's too painful." Abby looked at Ziva then at Tony. Tony sighed.

"Babe, she…we…just want to understand. We think all you see is darkness. I know that's not true, but with what's been happening lately, It's hard to believe." Ziva looked up at both of them. She took a deep breath.

"Not everything is bad. I saw Kate. She was nice." Tony and Abby gasped softly, "She was the first ghost I saw. I didn't want to accept it, but eventually I did. Then I saw Saleem and I still do. I don't know how I would react to this if it weren't for him…" Tony stopped her.

"Saleem? You Somalia Saleem?"

"Yes." Ziva stated with a smile. Tony's eyes were wide.

"Okay. Continue."

"Well, there isn't much to explain. I saw Kate, Jenny, and a few victims from our cases."

"That explains why cases have been going so quickly lately." Abby said.

"Yeah." Ziva and Tony agreed.

Abby smiled at them before tackling Ziva in a hug. When she finally let go she asked them a question.

"Do you know what's up with McGee?" Tony and Ziva looked at her with confused glances.

"I do." Ziva heard. She turned around and saw someone she was completely angry at. Ari. She walked toward him and pointed at him.

"Elevator. Now."

Abby and Tony looked at each other and shrugged.

…

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ziva yelled. Ari smirked.

"What are you talking about? I'm here to say hello to my dear, younger sister. Is that so wrong?"

"Don't play that damn game with me. If you are here to hurt Gibbs, then you might as well leave because you know I won't let you do that."

"I'm not here to hurt Gibbs." He looked honest. Ziva loosened up a bit. "I'm here to tell you not to feel bad. You killing me was right. I was a monster and I know that now. But unlike Saleem, I can move on. But there is more." Ziva waited for him to continue. "I am also here to protect you from…someone else."

"Who?"

"Ziva do you remember when we were little, and you and Tali played pranks on me all the time?"

"Yes."

"Well, paybacks a bitch." Ari then disappeared. Ziva frowned. Then she started laughing.

…

It was 2130, Ziva was waiting for McGee at the park. She was about to walk home when she saw Ari. He looked past her towards the trees. She turned to look toward the same spot. She saw the same glowing red eyes she saw a the day before. When she turned toward Ari, she saw he was gone. She then turned toward the eyes again but ran into McGee again. She jumped away and clutched her chest.

"My god, McGee. You scared me."

"Sorry." He said with a creepy look on his face. He then stared her down.

"Okay. Why are we here?"

"I want to show you something. Follow me." He started walking. Fast. Ziva had to jog to keep up with him. He reminded her of someone. McGee stopped when Ari appeared in front of them. It started raining and lightning started to shoot from the sky. Ziva was soaked, but she could care less. She didn't know McGee could see ghosts, too. She quickly changed her mind when Ari looked at her and McGee turned toward her. His eyes were glowing red. Then they narrowed and turned pure back. He was possessed. She heard Saleem. He was telling her to run.

Ziva ran full speed. She had no idea where she was heading, but she knew she had to get away from McGee. Before he hurt her. She heard McGee's footsteps. He was close. She ran faster. A fence appeared in her view. She knew she had to jump it. She jumped and climbed up. She felt a par of hands grab her leg and pull her down. She cut her hand and saw it was bleeding rapidly. She fell on the blacktop and smashed her head open. McGee threw a punch, almost knocking her unconscious.

"You are marrying my killer." He threw another punch. "I wasn't enough for you, you little whore." Another punch. And another punch, and another. He would not stop. Then Ziva felt him let go of her. She felt a body fall beside her. She opened her left eye, her right eye being swollen shut, and saw Ari and Saleem restraining Michael. Michael Rivkin. She was horrified.

A black shadow surrounded the three ghosts. It was circling them like a hawk. Then it grabbed Michael. He started screaming. Then he disappeared underground. Ziva looked at Saleem before he ran to her side and looked her over.

"Your eye is swollen shut, but it should be fine. You might have a concussion, but it is only minor. He tried to punch hard, but McGee isn't the strongest person ever."

"Where did he go?" Ziva asked between breaths. Ari spoke up.

"To a very dark place. He was suppose to walk the earth for eternity, but he is a flight risk. The Angel of Death had to lock him up. He can't hurt you anymore."

"And McGee?"

"He will be alright. I can make him forget if you want." Saleem offered. Ziva thought.

"No. He needs to understand what I go through and that this wasn't his fault."

"Alright."

Ziva nodded and took a deep breath before getting up. She sat at McGee's side and gently shook him. He groaned before opening his eyes. Once he saw Ziva, he sprang to his feet and put his hand on her cheek.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

McGee shook his head before he had a flashback. He saw himself chasing Ziva and then pulling her down from the fence and beating her up. He took his hand away from her.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Ziva. I have no idea what came over me." He started backing away from her. "Tony is going to hate me. Everyone is." Ziva walked toward him.

"No McGee. This wasn't your fault. You were possessed. Michael got a hold of you and took advantage of the situation. This is not your fault. I will make sure everyone knows that." She held McGee in place. "Do not blame yourself. Because I do not."

He nodded his head slowly while tears started making their way down his face. She hugged him while the rain poured on.

…

Saleem and Ari were walking Ziva home. McGee went to his car after a while and drove to is place. He felt a little guilty, but he believed Ziva. Ziva was relieved that Ari and Saleem were there to protect her. It felt good to know that there was always someone watching over her, ready to fight for her safety. She smiled at the two men by her side. They smiled right back.

"I won't always be there to protect you. But I will always be watching. Well, not always, but for the important parts." Ari promised. He glanced down at her engagement ring. Ziva understood exactly what he meant. He kissed her cheek and disappeared. Ziva placed her hand over her cheek and smiled.

Her and Saleem made their way to her doorstep. He nodded her way and was about to say something when the door opened. Tony stood there with his jaw tight and his eyes full of rage.

"Who?" He asked.

"Tony, please…"

"I asked who." he pissed. Maybe even passed that. She looked at Saleem, who just shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"McGee." Tony's face went from furious to confused.

"McGee? Our McGee?" When he saw Ziva nod, he continued. "I'm gonna call Gibbs. Then, I'm gonna go kill him." He walked inside the apartment. Ziva chased after him and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"No, I will. It was not his fault. He was possessed by Michael. But Saleem and Ari took care of it."

"Ari? You mean Kate's killer?" Ziva glared at him.

"No. I mean my brother Ari." She left the room with the phone. Tony quickly realized his mistake and ran after her.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean to upset you." Ziva hugged him and started crying. "Babe, I'm so, so sorry" he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"No. I am not crying about that. I do not know why I am crying."

"I do. It's because you were just beat up by your old boyfriend. Someone you cared about. Maybe even loved."

"No." Ziva looked up into Tony's eyes. "I didn't love him. He was there, he made me think he cared. You, you do care. I love you."

He smiled at her before kissing her deeply. She pulled away and clutched her face.

"Sorry." He put his hand over hers. "Let's get you looked at." She raised her eyebrows.

"Are we going to play doctor?" Tony rolled his eyes and walked towards the bathroom.

"Only if you're a good patient." Ziva's eyes went wide. Then, she chased after him.

…

Later that night, Ziva was laying across Tony's chest. His arms were wrapped around her protectively. She smiled until she saw Saleem. She sat up a little. He stared at her before speaking.

"This was nothing. There will be more, and it will be dangerous. Are you up for it?" She was terrified.

"Of course." He nodded towards her and walked towards the door. He faded into darkness. To Ziva, the silence has never been so loud.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed that...It took up six and a half pages...have so many ideas for this and I just made it harder because I don't have any ideas that are more violent then this...but i will try. I promise :) **


	12. A Little History Lesson

**Hoping to give a little twist. I'm not a fan of this, though...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine **:(

The last month has been weird for Ziva. She hasn't seen anyone she knew, not even Saleem. She was worried that she lost her gift. Yes, she sees it as a gift now. She is happy to help people who thought they couldn't be helped. Anyway, she was worried and was about to do…something. She really didn't know what she could do, but she was determined to fix it when, finally, she saw a ghost. Yes, it was a victim of a case, but it was a ghost. So now, she was left with other worries and questions. Where is Saleem? Is he hurt…wait…can ghosts get hurt?

"Hey, Tony. Can ghosts get hurt?" Ziva asked

"Umm…I thought you were the expert."

"I am not. I just see them."

"Well. I don't know. How about you ask one."

"I would if I could."

"You can't see them anymore?"

"Kind of. I mean, I see them, but I have not seen Saleem in a while. So I did not know." Tony smiled sadly at her. He hated the guy, he always will for what he put Ziva through. But Ziva has forgiven him. She even thinks fondly of him, so he was sad that she hasn't seen him yet.

"He'll come back."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know everything."

"But you didn't know if ghosts can get hurt."

"…Conversations over…" Ziva laughed.

…

Ziva was in bed. She has had trouble sleeping lately. Aside from her injuries from McG…Michael's beating, she was worried about Saleem. He hasn't been around since the night Michael beat her, which was a few weeks ago. But tonight she was fast asleep, and what she was dreaming about was far from normal.

…

"Abira! How are you, My Dear?" Asked a handsome looking man. He looked to be about in his thirties, but he was dressed like he was from a foreign time. Ziva didn't know why she did, but she played along.

"I am splendid, Ardon. Now that I am here." She replied with a wink as she took the wine glass from his hand.

"I hope you enjoy the wine. I have a surprise for you later. Meet me in the tower at sunrise." He smiled at her like a predator. Abira's spine shivered with fear as she walked him walk away.

…

Ziva awoke with sweat covering her entire body. She looked around.

"What the hell?"

…

It was 0328. Why the hell was David dragging me to her place now. Ugh. I was working well on my boat, too. This better be good.

I was fast asleep in my coffin when Ziva called me. She sounded freaked, so I wasn't going to say no.

My book was well on its way. Then I got a call from Tony. He said Ziva needed help and to go to theirs right away. I still owe her so much, but I didn't realize they moved in together. Well, they are engaged so it makes sense. But still, they should have told us.

Everyone from the team, including Ducky and Palmer, were at Tony and Ziva's apartment. They had no idea why, but they were. And they were mad.

"I am sorry to wake you all, but I need some help. I have been having a weird dream-" Gibbs cut her off.

"You woke us because of a dream?"

"Let me finish. Anyway, it is about a women, Abira, she has this…boyfriend I guess. Ardon."

"Hebrew." Tony observed.

"Ken," Ziva smiled, "He told her to meet her up in a tower, he had a surprise for her. He looked dangerous. I would not want to be near him."

"And you called us because?" Abby asked.

"They are ghosts. Do not ask me how I know, because I have no idea. I just know they are." The room was silent. Ziva rarely asked for help, let alone help with ghosts. She liked to keep that part of herself away from the rest of them. Ducky and Palmer knew because Abby slipped it out one night at a bar. Palmer was awkward, as usual, but Ducky didn't change around her. He was the same old ducky she knew and loved. She was happy he was calm about it.

"Any leads?" Gibbs finally asked.

"No, but their names. Abira means strong, brave. Ardon means roving, fugitive. Maybe it is foreshadowing or maybe it means nothing. I just thought you should know."

"That could help" Ducky thought out loud.

"There is only one way to figure out the rest." Gibbs said, "Go back to sleep."

"What! No, It is creepy, Gibbs. Plus I am not even tired." Ziva exclaimed with a yawn.

"Really?" McGee asked teasingly. Ziva just glared ay him. Gibbs put his hand at the small of her back as he guided her to her bedroom. He pulled the blankets back and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and got close to her ear.

"Be careful."

"Am I not always?" He laughed.

"Yes, you are. But I was just reminding you, Bat." Ziva smiled at him before she kissed his cheek.

"Stay. Please? Incase something happens." She begged. He has never seen her beg before. He couldn't say no.

"Of course." With that, she fell asleep

…

"Ardon, What is this surprise you have? Where are you?" Abira called.

"I am over here, Milady." Ardon spun her around by the hand and kissed the palm of it when she stood facing him. "The surprise, my dear, is me. You may have me all to yourself. You may have your way with me, if you return the favor." Abira looked disgusted. She never did anything sexual with a man. She was waiting for the right one, as any women should. Who did he think she was? A night roamer?

"I will absolutely not give into such obscene thoughts. I am a women of respect. I work hard to keep it that way. I will not just give everything to you when I have only known you for a few weeks." Before walking away, she slapped right across the face.

A few days later, Abira received a letter:

_Dear Abira,_

_I have thought long and hard about what has happened a few nights before. I must have been drunk, I have no idea what had come over me. I love you. I know it must sound a little soon, but I do love you. With all of my heart. You make me feel like a better man. I don't know what to do when you are not near. I wish to be by your side at all times. No other man can make you as happy as I, myself, can. Please consider your return to my side. I will be waiting._

_Affectionately yours forever,_

_Ardon Jäger_

So she wrote back:

_Dear Ardon, _

_I understand your affection. It is easy to read. I have only known you for a few weeks. I can not, and will not, love a man with a mind of a pig. You disgust me with the things you say. I have never been at your side and I never will be. Please leave me be. I will find a man worth my love and he will make me more than happy. _

_Goodbye,_

_Abira_

That was the last time she ever expected to hear from him again.

…

Ziva awoke with a gasp. She has never felt such hatred in her entire life. Abira hated Ardon, but she feared him, as well. She knew deep down inside What Ardon was capable of and was scared of him turning on her. Gibbs sat up when she did and wrapped his arms around her. Ziva looked around and saw everyone in the room with her. Even Abira.

Abira was looking at her intently. Like she expected Ziva to understand everything. Then Ziva understood, these weren't dreams. If they were, she wouldn't be so tired. They were visions. Abira was giving her these visions.

"Why?"

"Because we are closer than you think." Abira answered and then disappeared into the night. Ziva glared at the spot she stood. Then McGee spoke.

"I found Abira. She was hard to track, but once I found Ardon first, she was a direct link." Everyone looked at him. He knew they wanted him to get to the information instead of the 'tech talk'. He cleared his throat and continued. "He was an abusive spouse. He lived in Germany before he moved to the states. He often spoke to these 'night roamers', which is the same as our modern day bimbos, and took them to his place in Boston. Then he met Abira and had a romantic relationship with her-" Ziva cut him off.

"No. They were not. She thought he was a pig."

"As I was saying. They…knew each other for about a month before she cut all ties with everyone in the states and moved back to Tel Aviv."

"She lived in Tel Aviv?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. She grew up there until she was 24. Then she moved to the states seeking a bigger and better life."

"Does it say what happed to her after she moved back?" Ziva asked. McGee frowned.

"No. It's like she fell off the face of the earth. There is no record of her beyond that, not even a date of death." Ziva, Gibbs and Tony all shared looks.

"Ardon told her he had a surprise for her. She met him and he told her that she can have her way with him, if he returned the favor. She said no and walked off. He wrote her a letter a few days later apologizing and announcing his love for her. She wrote back and told him she thought he was a pig and she wanted to be left alone. Deep down, she knows what he is capable of and is scared." Ziva explained, "What time period is this all from anyway?"

"1845." McGee answered, "Maybe he killed her and faked her going back to Tel Aviv."

"No, She was still alive. I can feel it."

"Well then she was so scared she ran off into hiding." Ziva was about to reply when she roughly fell back against her pillow and saw exactly what Abira wanted her to see.

…

Abira was walking home from the market when she felt someone's eyes on her. When she turned around, she saw no one. She shook her head and walked ahead. She was so paranoid since she received Ardon's last letter. It stated that he was disappointed in her decision and was going to show her how good he was for her. She made it a habit to walk fully alarmed, after that. She knew what Ardon had done to his last wife. She didn't want to be next.

Abira was now sitting in her home. She was making herself something to eat when she heard her door open. She looked in the common room and gasped. Ardon was standing there with eyes full of lust. She went to run but he was faster. He caught her by the waist and threw her across her bed. He preceded to tear his clothes and make her next few minutes a living hell.

…

Ziva jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach into the toilet. Tony was behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing his hand up and down her back. When she was finished, she looked at the door and saw Abira.

"Trust me. You were not vomiting from what you saw." Ziva threw her head back. She didn't even have to look to know that Abira was gone. She knew her ways, now. Tony led her back to the bedroom where everyone looked at her with worried glances. She waved them off with her hand before she explained.

"He raped her." Everyone took deep breaths. They couldn't believe Ziva had to watch that. "These are mot dreams. Abira is giving me visions and I do not know why." McGee came running into the room. Ziva didn't even realize he left.

"I know why." He smiled, "She is your great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother. I had a hunch and looked at Ziva's family tree. She was listed there. She died when she was 62, so she didn't die right away. She just laid low." He saw everyone's faces. "What did I miss?"

"He raped her." Gibbs informed him. McGee kept his mouth shut. Ziva looked up at the ceiling.

"Show me the rest. Finish your story, Savta." She whispered with her eyes closed. She waited a few moments before she felt her body shut down.

…

Abira was laying in her bed in Tel Aviv. After Ardon raped her, leaving with a laugh, she bought the first flight home. She didn't want people to know, but that was impossible now. She was pregnant.

Ziva saw flashes of a little boy growing up. She then saw Abira appear next to her. She took Ziva's hand.

"He was the best thing that ever happened to me, no matter how he came. He brought me you." They both smiled. "I didn't just show you all of this for nothing. I wanted to show you what it was like for me having a child and how different I want it to be for you." She placed her hands on Ziva's stomach. "You are already halfway there." Ziva eyes widened.

…

Ziva opened her eyes wide and looked straight at Tony.

"I am pregnant."

**I did the best I could with the Hebrew:**

**Bat means daughter**

**Savta means grandmother**

**Ken means yes**

**I'm hopin you guys liked this more than I did. I wanted to try somethin different, but I didn't like it all that much. PLEASE tell me what you think! **


	13. Second Chances

**I"M SOOOO SORRY I HAVE NOT POSTED! I just saw the traffic on this story and WOW! Never thought it would be that much of a hit! I am so amazed. That totally made my day. Anyway, this is just a place holder until I think of Ziva's next problem. I really didn't want this to happen now, but it kinda works. I am so thankful for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: if i owned this...Ziva would have kicked Ray's ass in the season finale...just sayin...**

**Enjoy :)**

Pregnant. I just told the love of my life that we were pregnant and he is just staring at me like I grew four heads. Three heads? I don't know, and it doesn't matter. Would he just speak! Gibbs must have read my thoughts because he just head slapped Tony so hard, I think his brain rolled around.

"Pregnant? You…you're sure? How do you even know?" Tony stuttered.

"Abira told me." Ziva took a deep breath. Tony's face suddenly displayed a full on grin. He jumped out of his seat and into Gibbs arms. Gibbs was so shocked he almost fell back.

"I'm gonna be a dad, Gibbs!" He yelled. Ziva was so shocked at her fiancés actions, she forgot about Abby. Abby attacked Ziva with the most bone rushing hug she has ever given anyone, causing them both to fall against the mattress.

After a few minutes of jaw-dropping happiness. Saleem showed up. Ziva looked up from laughing with her friends and colleagues. She smiled when he did first.

"You knew." She stated. Everyone in the room just stared at her. Tony started laughing, so everyone turned their eyes to him. He worded the word ghost to them. They understood.

"Yes. But I thought Abira should be the one to tell you. She is family." Ziva chuckled. "What?"

"For an ex-terrorist, you do have a pretty big heart."

"Yeah. Well.." He drifted off, obviously pleased with the compliment. His face then turned serious. "But there are still dangers that you haven't faced yet."

"I know. And I'm ready." with that, Saleem disappeared. There was silence for a moment. Then Gibbs spoke.

"Ari?" Ziva looked at him.

"Saleem." Gibbs was visibly pissed. But then going over the conversation in his head. He was happy for Ziva, but still pissed at Saleem. He never would have thought that Ziva would forgive Saleem like she did. But, he guessed everyone deserves a second chance.

**So...(Nudge)...What did you think...well i tried my best but remember. It is a place holder. I really hoped you enjoyed this! Love you guys!**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**A/N: OK! FREE IDEAS TIME! I am really stuck with a million ideas for this story and I have no idea what to do. So I thought I would ask my lovely readers what they would like to see. I think if I see where you expect this to go, then I can find my way, whether it be based on your ideas or totally off topic. But anyway, yea. PM me or review…it does not matter.**

**I am now on twitter and I will give spoilers about what I am writing and shout outs to my followers. I will follow you guys, too J I Love you guys so much and I like involving you in my stories but still keep you on your toes. So my name is ninjastraining1 with the at sign infront of it. IDK if that will show up with the actual name because if you havent noticed...ff deletes info like emails if you put it in an authors note...its kinda weird...anyway, its kind of like my ff name but…not lol… so I really hope you guys love reading this as much as I love writing it. I CAN'T WAIT to see your ideas and where they send my inspiration.**

**I just got the tweet from Pauley Perrette that the first episode is called "Restless" and it airs September 2nd in the U.S.**


	15. Hoffman

**I AM SOOO SOORRRYYYY!1 I haven't posted in forever. But my muse for this story is limited for some odd reason. IDK why but it is. I am not giving up tho. i refuse to fail with this, i refuse to give up. so here is the next chapter. **

**BTW: on the authors note before this chapter it said NCIS was airing the 2nd...well its not. My keyboard is retarted and didnt add the zero in and auto corrected the nd. NCIS AIRS TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 20TH **

**Disclaimer: Nope. not mine...but a girl can dream.**

**ENJOY :)**

Ziva was sitting on her and Tony's couch just staring straight ahead. Tony was observing her from the corner of the room. She had seemed fine this morning. They went into work, she excused herself and came back silent. She didn't say a word unless she absolutely had to. He was past worried and on the verge of fear. He made his was toward her and put his hands on her shoulders. When he didn't get a reaction, he sat next to her. He still didn't get a response. He lifted her chin towards his face. Ziva's face was stone. She didn't move a muscle, but that isn't what made Tony jump five feet back. Her eyes were completely black.

…That Morning…

Ziva woke up in the arms of her soon to be husband and father of soon to be conceived child. The day she was going to make an appointment to confirm what she thought she already knew, Saleem told her it wasn't conceived yet, but that he will tell her when it is. She had a feeling something was off…and she was right. Her clock read 0932. She silently cursed to herself in Hebrew and jumped out of bed. Tony got up when he felt her weight lift off of him. They raced around room and finally left.

Ziva was at her desk later on. She was typing a report when Saleem appeared in front of her desk. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Break room. Come alone." She was about to reply when he disappeared. She told she would be right back and walked to the break room. Saleem was standing there.

"Andrew Hoffman." A flash of memories came to Ziva. She blinked them away and took a deep breath.

"What about him?"

"He is after you."

"And he will get her." Ziva turned to see Hoffman standing behind her. He smiled and jumped towards her. Then everything went black.

…Present Time…

Ziva's body was walking through the park. Tony was horrified by what he saw. She just walked out the door and he just stared. But Hoffman can feel his presence not too far behind. He walked just a bit faster. He was clutching a knife in Ziva's hand. She was going to pay and no one was going to stop him. Then Saleem appeared in front of him. He froze and held the knife up. Tony was running towards them, but he was yards away. Saleem sighed. He jumped into Ziva's body, pushing Hoffman out. Ziva dropped the knife. Hoffman jumped back into Ziva knocking them both to the ground. Ziva stumbled, but stayed on her feet.

"Can you two stop taking over my body. It is making me dizzy." Hoffman just stared at her and jumped back into her body. He picked up the knife and plunged it deep into her torso.

Tony finally got there and caught Ziva before she hit the ground. He placed her in his lap and looked into her eyes. They were still black.

"She killed me. I killed her." She said in a deep, warped voice. Then she took a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She reopened them and screamed in agony. She went to pull out the knife but Tony stopped her.

"The bleeding will worsen." He explained, "Help is on the way. I called while running." He hugged her close. "Don't die, babe. I need you. I love you." Ziva felt a tear fall onto her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere." She reassured, "I love you too much. Plus, Gibbs didn't give me permission to die." They both laughed.

"I don't either. We are getting married as soon as you get out of the hospital. I will help Abby plan, and then you are going to be mine forever." Tony said. "I'm not gonna let you die without being my wife first." Ziva looked at him with heavy eyes.

"I love you." Then her world went black.

**ok. i think i rushed this...but thats because i want to get to the good stuff. this was nothing. I had a whole plan for this story locked in my head, but it escaped me. so i have to rethink. i have been putting the wedding off for sometime now and i apologize (even tho Gibbs would headslap me) **

**R&R PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! It would make my day :)**


	16. Dream?

**This is just to hold you guys over, so don't yell at me for how short this is. I have been so busy this summer with therapy (I am not some pessimist BTW so please don't assume.) And I have been on vaca with my family and have had no wifi or time to write. So here you go untill I write the long ch. you guys have been waiting for. I'm thinking abut discontinuing this becuz I am losing all inspiration. So if anyone has ideas PLEASE PM or email me at homerunner228 (at sign) aol . com. Hopfully I hear from SOMEONE becuz I really don't wanna stop this story. **

**Disclaimer: If you have to ask...**

**Enjoy :)**

The room was black with one white platform in the center. One minute I was in the park and the next I am here. In a cold, dark place that seems all too familiar. I've been here before, maybe. Of course, I'm the only one here. But I wish I could get whatever this is over with. And as if my mind was read, he appeared on the platform.

He was wearing all black. The hood over his head covered his face, if he had one. No words were spoken for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few seconds. I can't show fear. That's not an option.

Saleem appeared next to me. He didn't glance at me once. He kept his eyes on the creepy man in front of us. So if Saleem is a ghost and he treats this guy like he's king of the world, Mr. Halloween here must be the Angel of Death. Why does he want me?

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." It spoke, "I have a job for you. If you succeed, you get to see your family. If you fail, well, you shouldn't if you know what is good for you." Was this guy serious? I looked at Saleem and nodded. "Protect Miss Ziva David. She can't do this by herself and Saleem needs help apparently."

"That wasn't my fault, this time. I tried to help her." Saleem argued. The dark figure laughed.

"Saleem. Always had a flame swirling inside of him. But I hope you remember, I control what happens to you." Saleem instantly shut up. I interrupted.

"What happen to Ziva?"

Gibbs awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He was in his basement. He shook the dream out of his mind and picked up his phone.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs!" Tony yelled. "Ziva's in the hospital. She was sta-" That's all Tony got out before Gibbs hung up and raced to his car. So it wasn't a dream, he thought.

**Review? It will make me happy...**


	17. A Wedding Surprise

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! I forgot all about this story. I have to thank SmellyThePirate for inspiring me to write more. I don't think I would have made the time to write if it wasn't for this person. So THANK YOU!**

**This is short , but it is suppose to be. amd just to clarify some things. I forgot that I put a bun in Ziva's oven when I wrote that she was stabbed. So sometime in the future that will be taken care of. I have a lot of plns for the wedding so I can't wait. I will most likely update again this Sunday (Eastern US time).**

**Disclaimer: Yea...Santa forgot a gift...**

He was running through the halls of a hospital. He had to see her. She was dying, he knew it. He stopped running. The halls were abandoned, there was no soul in sight. Most of the lights were off, and the only one on was flickering.

Tony turned around to see a doctor. He was calling Ziva's name. Tony nodded and showed his badge. The doctor walked away, so Tony followed. The doctor stopped in front of a window. He saw Ziva's limp body. Blood covered her face and hands, but that's not what disturbed him. Andy Hoffman was laughing beside her. Suddenly, Ziva's ghost appeared next Hoffman. Tony's breath caught in his throat. Hoffman smiled at Tony as he grabbed Ziva by the throat. Ziva did nothing. She stood there and let him choke her. Hoffman lifted his chin and tilted his head to the side. He waved goodbye and took Tony's world away.

…

Tony woke up breathing hard. He looked around the room panicking. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He pivoted to see his fiancé looking at him with worry clear in her eyes. He stared at her for a few moments before crushing her body against his. She expected this. It has been happening ever since she got stabbed last month.

…

Last Month:

Ziva was rushed into the operating room upon arrival at Bethesda. She was semi-conscience, but losing blood quickly. Tony was in the waiting room, hoping for the best. Gibbs arrived shortly after Tony. Gibbs and Tony were the only ones there. They didn't call anyone else because it was late and they didn't want the rest to loose too much sleep. They will break the news in the morning…well, later this morning.

It felt the same from the last time they were there. The dark feeling that something was off. Gibbs was staring at nothing. The man must be worried sick, Tony thought. His 'daughter' was in here for the second time in under a year. He couldn't blame him, though, he was worried, too. He promised her that they would get married after she got out, and he planned on doing just that.

…

Present Day:

Ziva looked at her reflection in the mirror. This morning was emotionally draining form her and Tony. He woke up from another nightmare and she didn't know what to do anymore. Tony felt the need to watch over her constantly because he thought that every ghost was able to harm her. Gibbs wasn't any better. The team went back to solving cases the usual way. She felt like she was five again. Abby felt that Tony and Gibbs were being over protective so she let Ziva talk to ghosts in her lab. When Ziva was told where possible evidence was hiding, Abby casually stated a theory about it to Tony or McGee knowing that they would take the credit.

A knock was heard at the door before Abby walked into the small room. She was wearing a black V-neck dress and wore black heels.

"Ready?"

…

Tony and McGee were standing at the alter waiting for the ceremony to start. Abby and Ziva planned everything while Ziva was in the hospital. Well, more like Abby picked stuff out nd Ziva approved it all. Ziva didn't really care what everything looked like. As long as her and Tony were getting married she was fine.

Abby booked the church she went to for this day. She picked out the flowers, the colors, and Ziva's dress. Tony hasn't seen it yet, but he was sure she would look beautiful as usual. Gibbs was giving Ziva away, McGee was the best man, Abby was the maid of honor, Ducky was holding onto the rings, and Jimmy and Breena was the bridesmaid and groomsmen. Tony had to admit that Abby did a good job.

…

"Ready?"

Ziva looked towards Abby, but she didn't see her. She dropped her flowers. The women in place of Abby smiled.

"You didn't think I would miss my daughters wedding day."

**Hoped you guys liked that. I'm really excited for the future chapters! Reviews are always welcomed! **


End file.
